1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wing leading edge high-lift generating device which is intended to improve the high speed maneuvering performance of an airplane and also, the low speed performance for landing and take-off. In order to attain efficiency at cruise, high performance aircraft generally employ high wing loadings or small wing areas. This results in excessively high speeds for landing and take-off, and necessitates long runways; so, auxiliary high-lift generating devices are generally employed to augment wing lift at low airspeeds for reducing the runway length required for landing operations and to reduce criticality of aerodynamic control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The auxiliary high-lift generating devices used to augment wing lift at low airspeeds, are usually of two types: trailing edge flaps; and leading edge flaps or slats. The trailing edge flaps are extensible panels which, by extending aft of the normal trailing edge position, increase wing area and usually also camber. The leading edge slat comprises a portion of the wing leading edge structure and is extended forward and downward, generally on tracks, to increase wing area and camber. The leading edge flap or Krueger type flap comprises a portion of the lower wing surface structure adjacent to the wing leading edge: and this flap is generally hinged at its forward extremity, to fixed support structure in the upper portion of the wing leading edge. For its active or operational position, the flap is extended forward and downward about its hinge axis to increase wing area and camber. All such auxiliary high-lift generating devices usually incorporate means such as an aerodynamic slot, to maintain streamwise airflow attachment over the upper surface of the wing to prevent stalling of the wing at high angles-of-attack.